


My Small Memento Mori

by Coffee Obsessed Fiend (Fanschaotictrash)



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Alters, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Death, End of the World, Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Memento mori, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Small, Snippets, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Coffee%20Obsessed%20Fiend
Summary: Small things I wrote for Unus Annus during its final hours. Memento Mori my friends, it was a wild ride.
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Chime

_ As the clock got closer to zero the room began to fade. Black and white becoming one, becoming grey. The two men had expected this from the beginning, so it did not scare them when the room dramatically crumbled, when the chairs slid away, melted almost, or when the casket opened. Everything was coming together only to be buried away once more, seeping deep into the casket of time. Unus and Annus watched silently, unmoving, sad yet knowing smiles on their faces. Unus turned to Annus. _

_ “Memento Mori, my friend,” he said in a soft, echoing voice. Annus simply nodded, his smile widening. _

_ “Memento Mori.”  _

_ And with that, they were gone… _


	2. The Second Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to everyone that was there at the end of the channel.

_ “ _ **_We were here_ ** _!” they all shouted up to the black and white building that loomed far in the distance. Despite not being able to see it, they knew those two figures were staring down at them, watching, waiting. Perhaps they were even smiling, but it was impossible to tell. The building was surrounded by a black fog of death and the sound of an old ticking clock. Tick, tick, tick. It was a sight and sound that would only frighten the unknowing, who might worry it would consume them all. However, those who were knowledgeable,  _ **_who were there_ ** _ , knew the black fog would only take the building, only take the men, and nothing more. It was not their time yet, and still, this filled them with great sadness. When the ticking finally stopped, perhaps they would cry in longing, perhaps they would remember and smile, or perhaps they would simply feel nothing. This is what the two men wondered and this is what the people wondered of the two men. In the end, we might never know. All we truly know is the fog will only become darker as the clock continues its relentless chant, the dramatic end drawing ever near. _


	3. The Third Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end, Memento Mori, Unus, Annus.

_ The ground shudders and Unus grips onto the armrest of his chair in anticipation. Annus smiles, taking it all in. _

_ “It’s coming,” he tells his dear friend, who nods slowly to his words. He stands and approaches Unus with a kind expression on his face. _

_ “It’s so sudden...” Unus whispers, looking around at the pieces of rubble tumbling to the ground. _

_ “Perhaps.” Annus offers his hand to Unus, who shakily takes it, allowing himself to be pulled from his chair. “But we knew it would be from the beginning, did we not?” _

_ “Yes,” Unus agrees shortly, “I suppose we did”. He stands with Annus as the ground around them crumbles and the sky turns black, reality itself seems to bend and break. Yet they both know no one else will see that sky but them.  _

_ “We were always made to end,” Annus stated, his eyes becoming white as his body began to chip away with the ground. Unus’ grip tightened on Annus’ hand, his other holding his pocket watch as it quickly ticked away. His eyes turned black as night. Annus tipped his hat and smiled widely, the white light pouring from his mouth. _

**_“Unus...”_ **

**_“...Annus.”_ **


	4. The Fourth Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember you will die but with that, always remember you must live.

**_Memento Mori_ ** _ , “remember that you will die”. Such a beautiful phrase. It was so beautiful that the two men sought to etch that phrase in all the hearts of their viewers in white and black paint. It was morbid, it was solemn, it was powerfully heartbreaking. It was the black, the dark. Yet, at the same time, there was another message, a message far less dark and hopeless, “remember to live”. It was wholesome, it was joyous, it was powerfully uplifting. It was the white, the light. Yet neither could survive alone. They lived simultaneously, together like two dancers spinning hand and hand, around and around and around. One can not live without remembering death, and one should not die before living. Even as the two men disappear, the spiral will keep swirling for eternity, etched into the mind and hearts of everyone who had the pleasure of seeing it.  _ **_Memento Mori_ ** _ … _


	5. The Fifth & Final Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delete button was finally pressed and all was lost, except the memories, the memes, and our writing. Thank you for reading.

_ It’s gone now. It’s all over. The amazing spectacle that was once there is now no more. A building of black and white consumed by darkness in the frigid Fall night. Two men disappeared, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces, just like that, completely content. A hat and a pocket watch perhaps were the only things left behind, nestled together cozily next to that black and white coffin, slowly seeping into the ground. Many people stared into the starry night at where the building once was, hardly processing that it was even gone. After all, the darkness could have just been deceiving them. There was a safety in this darkness, a beloved deception that many would cling onto. Only in the splendorous sunlight would they realize the fracturing truth. The building was gone and so were the men, or at least, that version of them, and they would  _ **_never return again_ ** _. _


End file.
